


Unwavering

by iraot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair Pulling, blow job ( male receiving ), steve rogers blissed out, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraot/pseuds/iraot
Summary: He loves how she pleases him, and how it pleases her too - her unwavering faith in him - he's never had someone trust him like that. Not in a long tme.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Unwavering

Steve had been working hard. Ever since he’d retired he’d been devoted to living a normal life, and even if he had the upper hand in the small town when it came to energy; he still managed to work himself into the ground. Taking several classes on basic mechanics and machinery he became the sole provider of fixing things in the rural american town. Before him she hadn’t quite met anyone who was so stubborn; usually she’d be able to push people over - get what she wanted but not this time. 

He was a force to be reckoned with, built like a brick wall wall his emotional barriers contained more rebar than necessary to keep one from being used. Steve wasn’t one of the people who let her get away with anything she wanted, and here on her knees - he made sure she knew this was her place. Servicing him, and she liked it. Giving up that constant need for everything to depend on her, with him - she didn’t have to worry. All she had to do was let him decide, it took a huge weight off her and he planned to train her up more - she’d be the perfect wife when he was done. 

“Open your mouth,” he murmured softly as he brought his left hand to her cheek slapping her face lightly before running his thumb over her parted lips. Eyes blown wide with lust, he thrived on finally have the power he wanted. Someone who deferred to him; who listened to what he said without question. Steve craved that kind of trust, trust that he knew better enough for the both of them - trust that he didn’t get from his comrades like he felt he deserved. Her lips parted on command and he pressed the tip of his cock to her mouth. 

He grunted softly, “Lick, don’t suck,” he ordered her, and like a good girl her tongue lavved around the tip of his length. The tip red from anticipation, watching his girl do as he told her. Sure, this wasn’t the entirety of their relationship but when he commanded things from her; she knew the word to say when she wasn’t interested. More often than not she was waiting for him when he got home, on her knees - ready to service him. 

“Good girl,” he grunted, a groan lodged in his throat as he enjoyed the feel of her tongue caressing him. 

“The tip, sweetheart.. don’t forget it,” feeling her lips close around the top of his cock her tongue flicking over the slit as her eyes peered up at him full of admiration. He couldn’t understand it at first, her desire to please him more than a hundred miles wide but she never stepped on her own toes. She kept her own boundaries and he was all too happy to not cross them. 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” pulling her mouth off him, he took in her dazed expression. Steve never knew he could love someone so much.

Wetting her lips and taking several deep breaths, “I’m ready,” she whispered her eyes still locked on his. Eye contact was important to him, something he’d instilled long before he’d ever had his cock in her mouth or deep inside her. He liked the intimacy of it, how open everything felt, he knew now he was the only one who could make her comfortable enough to let this side of her out. Pressing his length into her open mouth her moaned softly, her lips closed around him. Getting used to the feel of the weight of him on her tongue, he could feel her relax as he thrust a little further into the heat. 

Her tongue moving only slightly against the underside of his length. Steve was impressive, she’d basically told him as much when they’d first been intimate.Though, he wasn’t unaware he was well endowed but apparently it was much more than most other men; it gave him comfort to know that even whe nhe was the little guy he had something to offer a dame if they had given him the chance. Steve grunted, “Open wider, sweetheart.” he slapped her cheek again, a soft moan escaping her as she did as she was told - the choice taken from her because he knew what she needed. 

Thrusting his hips forward he felt himself slid into her throat causing him to groan, feeling her gag around him was almost too much. Though, he’d done some training on himself as well; reading books and articles on how best to please his girl...her submission was his pleasure and he’d never take advantage of that. He wanted to savor this moment, every moment where she was so generous with him he’d pay back tenfold. He gripped her hair in his hand before pressing her down to the base of his cock thrusting shortly before pulling back so she could breathe. It wasn’t long before she was swallowing him down again, helping ease him into her tight space. He started slow, easing up every third thrust so she could breathe before going longer every time. 

Steve held her head in his hands thrusting into her mouth, head tilted to the ceiling as he moaned into the room, sweat beads forming on his skin. “Fuck,” he gasped, “Sweetheart you’re so good, take it, just like that..” he grunted as he held her down to his pelvis causing her to gag a few times before he let her up. 

“Do you want my cum now...? Or do you want me to fill you up?” there was no illusion here, he’d likely be doing both - he knew that, but it all mattered on what order she wanted it. These decisions he let her make, he liked seeing her this way, hand tucked between her thighs in her panties - the ones with little bows on the front that he’d bought for her. 

She seemed in deep thought before replying, “Now.. I want it now, please...” her voice confident but sweet, just how he liked her. He pressed his length to her lips and she took him in eagerly.

Steve was all too happy to oblige, he thrust into her mouth again. “It’s gonna happen quick, sweetheart - be ready,” he murmured as he began to pick up his pace. The lewd sounds from her mouth, and the feel of her tongue on hm and the feel of her sucking gently on the tip when he’d pull all the way back only for her to open wide to take him all the way into her throat. He’d never get enough of it, he felt his orgasm edging to the surface his moans coming more readily. He felt her hands on his thighs as she moved on him, but it wasn’t enough - gripping her hair again she took a deep breath before he began. Steve thrust were sloppy and without pattern, he held her head down to his pelvis as he came down her throat trying everything to fuck himself close into the warmth as he cried out into the room.

When he pulled back she looked up at him with a dazed expression, he wondered if she’d came this time. “Lay back, sweetheart, let me see how messy you got...” he whispered, out of breath but all to eager to see how soaked she was. When she laid back on the bed and opened her legs he growled, “We only just got started, sweetheart... how about you let me take care of you now?”


End file.
